Nightmare
by Teenwolfie
Summary: Stiles is having trouble with nightmares after his moms death and can't sleep at night. One night when he visits her grave as he does every time he can't sleep he notice new flowers on a grave he thought no one visited and he have no idea that those flowers will lead to something he never could imagine… A Stiles/Derek story that's rated M for smut and sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my very first fanfic and I would love if you would comment what you like or dislike about the story. The first chapter is up and kinda short just to see if you guys would like me to continue with next chapter that's in progress.  
I don't own anything off Teen Wolf and this is only fiction and nothing real. **_

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

Stiles have been having trouble sleeping ever since his mom died for 2 months ago. He couldn't remember the last time he slept a whole night without any form of nightmares or cross that nightmare because it's always the same dream every night. Him sitting by his mom in that awful sterile hospital room with all these tubes going in and out her mouth and body, the IV in her arm, her chest rising up and down with the squeaking sound from her lungs and the noise from the heart machine. The dream always begins at the same place every night with him walking through the door and sits down in the chair by her bedside where he has been sitting so many times over the last year. Everything's exactly the same in the dream every night and every night he wakes up even more tired then he was before he went to bed. He didn't need to sleep to know how the dream would end since he re-lives that day over and over every single day.

3:49 A.M

Stiles sighed when he rolled over to his back again. Another sleepless night with the same nightmare he thought as he stared at the ceiling and drummed his fingers at the edge of his comforter.

3:52 A.M

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed out with a sigh as he swinged his legs over the side of his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep before school so he did what had become a habit when he couldn't sleep. He peeked out of the window to make sure that his dad was at the station before he put on his jeans and hoodie and walked out the front door. As he was grabbing the keys for the car he changed his mind and let them fall back in his pocket and start to follow the path he knew as the back of his hand. He always walked here when he had any problems or just needed to clear his head. When he sat down on the grass and crossed his legs he started to pick in the grass as he spoke softly.

"Hi mom." Stiles said quietly as he lifted his head and looked at the tombstone. "It's me again". He always felt better talking than just sit quietly.

"I can't sleep. It's the nightmares, they're coming more often now then before", Stiles continued. As he spoke he looked at the small picture on the stone off his mom smiling at him.

"I always feel better when I can sit here and look at your smile and talk to you even if you can't answer me", he said sadly as he brushed of some dirt from the grave. The two off them aren't at the grave together as much as they should be so it's mostly Stiles who go there. "Dad's working a lot again. Do you remember when he worked on the Hale case and barely was home? Of course you do because you told me to be patient with him even if you needed him. Mom you were so sick and he was barely home and I dispute him for that." Stiles said as he lay back on the grass with his hands behind his neck.

Stiles looked up at the stars on the night sky. Sure his dad always took his work seriously but sometimes a little too serious specially now when he needed him more then ever. Even if Stiles wanted to grieve alone he would appreciate to have his dad home some times. He get that his dad doesn't want to be reminded of Claudia every time he walks through the front door but this is also their home, and he would love to see his dad more then when he leaves for work in the morning. It's the same routines as when he worked day and night to understand how the fire started at the house where the hale family lived. He was only home when he had to sleep or change his clothes. Stiles some times think his dad buried himself in work to get distracted from everything at home, precisely as he does now.

"Mom I miss you so much and I know dad does too, he just doesn't show it. Neither of us shows it and I know he tries to be strong for both of us but that's only because we don't know how to move on. The pain is still too much in the mornings when I wake up and in the nights when I go to bed." Stiles said, as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know how I ever will be happy again and feel joy in my life. " he said as he reached for his pocket to check the clock on the phone. "Mom I have to go to school but I will come back after with fresh flowers" Stiles said as he got up from the ground. He kissed his fingertips and laid his hand on the stone "I love you mom, see you later." As he started to walk back to the path he noticed that there was new flowers on a grave. "It can't be." he said quiet to himself as he walked over and read the script on it.

**In beloved memory**

**The Hale family**

That could only mean one thing and that was that Derek is back, but why is he back Stiles thought. He's still the only suspect since he's the only one that survived the fire. Stiles squat down to re-arrange the flowers as he noticed some had fallen off the grave. Just as he had fixed them and put them back on the grave someone spoke to him.

"What are you doing?" Derek said in a deep rough voice.

Stiles jumped at the voice and turned around a little to fast and fell over. As he hurried to stand up he begin to stutter. "Uhm..I…Sorry. I just noticed that some flowers had fallen off the grave as I was leaving and I only put them back on the stone." Stiles said in one rushed breath as he blushed slightly. Why am I blushing Stiles thought to himself, it's Derek freakin' Hale, I should be scarred off him not blushing like an idiot.

"Thanks but don't touch them again" Derek said in an ice-cold voice as he looked Stiles over.

"Sorry I won't. I'm leaving." Stiles said as he turned away with the nagging thought of why Derek is back in his mind. He walked back to his mom's grave and said goodbye once more with the promise that he would be back after school with her favorite flowers. As he start walking he got the feeling that someone's watching him and as he turned around he see Derek's eyes are watching him.

Derek watched Stiles when he left the cemetery. When he had heard someone was coming Derek had left his family's grave in a haze as he was putting down the flowers on the grave. Derek hadn't thought someone would be at the cemetery at this hour and that he would be there alone so he could visit the grave of his family for the first time in 2 years. As he was on his way back to his car to leave he heard a voice speak with so much pain only he thought he felt. Before he knew it he was standing in the shadows watching as the boy spoke to his mom. First Derek couldn't tell whom the boy was that sat on the grass but as soon as he heard the words fire and Hale he knew that it was Stiles; the Sheriff son. He should have left as soon as he figured it out but something in Stiles voice made him stay. Derek didn't want anyone to know he's back, not yet anyway. He knows that he still is the only suspect for the fire and that the case never got solved before he left 2 years ago. Just as he thought Stiles were leaving he saw and noticed that his heartbeat raced when he saw the flowers on the grave and heard him say "It can't be". And now that he was watching Stiles disappear down the path towards the woods he knew that this could only mean trouble.

_**So this was my first chapter of the story. **_

_**Please comment and tell me what you think of the story**_


	2. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys.**

**I'm sorry but I have a huge writers block right now.**

**I'm writing on the next chapter but I just don't know how to get one part of the chapter right. I have re-write it about 30 times but I hope that at the end of the week or at the beginning of next week it will be up. I'm going away this weekend so I can't write then unfortunately. **


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Finally the chapter is up to read. It's shorten then I want it to be but I promise that chapter 3 will be longer and more Sterek in it. Had a problem with a part of the story but I think I got it.

I will start to write the characters thoughts in Italic _like this _to get a better flow in the story and to separate them from the other things.

If you have any questions or ideas please ask or send me them =)

Nightmare

Chapter 2

As Stiles walked back home to get ready for school he couldn't drop the fact that just a moment ago he had talked to Derek freakin Hale. The guy people thought started the fire and burned his family to death, even if Stiles never thought Derek had done it. Stiles were halfway through the little wood that surrounded the cemetery and he couldn't get Derek out of his head, it was like he had attached himself on his mind. Who would kill their own family by setting them on fire; only crazy people or sociopaths could do something like that according to Stiles. Sure people could do it by accident too but since his dad had told him that the fire was no accident Stiles still believed someone had started it but that someone could not be Derek. And by the dad had told him it meant that Stiles (of course) had snooped around at the station long enough to put two and two together with the information from the other detectives before dad kicked him out of there. As Stiles reached the driveway he took out his phone to check if Scott had texted him yet. He always does that before school to see if Stiles's up and awake, like he could be anything else, and like every other morning there was a text.

"**R U UP STILES?" – SCOTT **

"**OF COURSE I AM. WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE? A SLEEP?" – STILES **

"**WELL YOU NEVER KNOW. :)" – SCOTT**

"**DID YOU WANT SOMETHING SPECIAL BEFORE SCHOOL OR CAN WE TALK ATT SCHOOL?" – STILES**

"**CRANKY MUCH? OR HAVE YOU FORGOT TO TAKE YOUR HAPPY PILLS?" – SCOTT**

Scott and his other friends didn't know that he had stopped to take his Adderall since one of the side-effects is insomnia and since he already had trouble sleeping Stiles figured that taking them would only make things worse. And to be honest Scott didn't know much about the sleeping problems either since Stiles's an expert at hiding his problems and put on a mask just like his mom. She was always happy even when she was sick. Stiles believe she appeared that way for him that she didn't want him to worry even if he always did, but that's another thing no one knows.

"**OF COURSE I HAVE TAKEN MY ADDERALL. HOW COULD I FORGET? IT'S WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY THESE DAYS." – STILES**

"**DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. I KNOW IT'S HARD BUT YOU KNOW I'M HERE FOR U RIGHT? YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR U NO MATTER WHAT." – SCOTT**

I know Stiles thought to myself. Scott will always be there for him he knows that but sometimes he can't help to think that there must be something he would disagree about. Scott have been Stiles best friend since that day they met at the sandbox when their parents left them there for their first day of kindergarten, and Stiles couldn't think of one time they had a real fight, but now Stiles thought to himself. Now I know something that he will dislike.

"**YOU'RE SURE ABOUT THAT? NO MATTER WHAT?" – STILES**

"**OF COURSE I AM. GET YOUR ASS IN YOUR CAR OR YOU'LL BE LATE." –SCOTT**

"**OMG! BOSSY MUCH? AND HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW I'M NOT ALREADY IN MY CAR? – STILES**

"**BECAUSE I KNOW YOU?" – SCOTT**

Stiles checked his clock on the phone and realized Scott was right; He's totally late. As Stiles rushed down the stairs after he had changed his t-shirt and grabbed his backpack he heard a car pull up on the driveway and figured it was his dad, since none of his friends drove except for Jackson but he would never visit Stiles in the morning who was back to take a shower and change his clothes now when he practically lived at the station. Even if Stiles had got use to the fact that when something bad happens his dad burry himself in work he some nights could miss having dinner with him or just randomly have a conversation containing anything else than "had a good day at school?" or "I'm heading back to the station so you will have to make your own dinner tonight" Well if that makes him happier then Stiles wouldn't be the one telling him that working doesn't help him grief Stiles thought as he headed out the front door. Stiles were in a haze that he didn't even look at the car in the driveway as he reached for his keys in his pocket.

"Morning dad I'm heading to school. See you tonight?" Stiles said as he pulled at the handle on the door to the car and opened the door.

"Stiles…"

Stiles spun around to fast at the voice and bumped his head at the doorframe.

"Derek", Stiles said rather shocked, as he rubbed his forehead. "What are you doing here?" He said as he thought that he would definitely get a bump on his head after that.

"So I take it that you know who I am", Derek said calmly as he moved towards Stiles.

As Derek got closer Stiles could feel his heartbeat increase and thought to himself _calm down he won't do anything to you _and at that Stiles heartbeat got down to normal.

"Yes how couldn't I know who you are? I'm the Sheriffs son you know that right?" Stiles said cocky with his left eyebrow raised in a question manner.

"Very funny Stiles. I'm aware that this is the Sheriffs house and as you called him dad I assume that you are his son. I'm not stupid." Derek said as he looked at Stiles. _He's very calm to be facing and murder suspect _Derek thought. _But what I can remember Stiles have never believed anything without solid evidence and maybe that's why he's so calm, what could it other wise be? _Derek thought curious.

"OMG did I ever say that you are stupid? Just because some people look at you in one way doesn't mean that everybody does you know. I'm late for school and I'm tired so what do you want?" Stiles asked a bit annoyed, as he looked straight at Derek's face and never broke the eye contact. _God Derek has gorgeous eyes. How could I never notice that before? Maybe because you never have looked straight at his face before dumbass. Is that a twitch at the side of Derek's mouth? No it can't be. _Stiles thought.

Derek couldn't help the twitch at the corner of his mouth when Stiles put it like that. What Derek could remember even if they never were friends before Stiles always was the funny one. Derek could feel Stiles heart beat faster and he saw how his pupils enlarged at the same time._ That was strange. So he is afraid of me after all. He does a pretty fine job masking it, _Derek thought. "I just want to tell you not to mention what happened at the cemetery this morning. I don't want people to find out that I'm back yet they will soon figure that out for themselves." Derek said in a ruff voice while he looked straight in Stiles eyes that he hoped would look terrifying enough so Stiles wouldn't say no.

"Sure whatever if it helps you sleep at night. I'm late and I won't tell anyone I promise even if it's kind a weird to ask someone something like that out of the blue. And what do you mean by the will soon figure out that you are back by themselves?" Stiles asked Derek as he started to walk back to his Camaro. Derek didn't answer him until he had opened the door to his car and turned around and faced Stiles again.

"You'll see." Derek said as he put on his sunglasses and jumped in the car with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

I hope you're satisfied with the chapter even if it's short.

PLS review


End file.
